Talking Body
by marvelandimagine
Summary: Reader x Pietro. Reader sees Pietro shirtless and flees, embarrassed because she has a huge crush on him, but it turns out the Sokovian speedster feels the same way. Fluffy and adorbs.


You were wandering through the tower without really paying attention, your gaze fixed upon the pages of your copy of "Go Set a Watchman" that you had eagerly picked up the day before. You loved reading as a way to unwind, especially after those intense training sessions that left your muscles aching.

Still not looking up, you made your way to the kitchen to grab yourself a granola bar, only to walk into something solid. You were startled with the touch of your hand grazing against bare skin, looking up finally from your book only to see a very blond and very shirtless Pietro.

"Hey, watch it, there Y/N," he said chuckling. "You "Sorry, Pietro," you stammered out as you felt the heat rising to your face looking at his well-toned body. His strong arms, his actual 6 pack abs. _"He actually has a 6 pack, is this guy even real? God, why is he so hot?"_ You thought to yourself. You wondered how it'd feel to run your hands over that body of his. Your cheeks flamed up brighter. You had had a pretty big crush on Pietro for awhile now, something that you had done your best to hide from him and the team, but seeing him there shirtless was undeniably turning you on and you knew it was time for an exit before you said – or did – anything that would blow your secret.

"I just - I was just getting a granola bar," you blurted quickly, scooting around him and reaching into the cupboards. You walked around the opposite side of the kitchen island, his gaze following you. Not making eye contact, you let out a quick, "See you later, Speedy," and power walked as fast as you could toward your room. "Y/N!" He called out. "Wait up!"

Within seconds, Pietro stood in front of you in the hallway, blocking your exit. "You forgot your book," he said, handing you it with a smile. His hand brushed against yours as he gave it to you. _"OK, heart, you can slow down anytime now,"_ you thought breathlessly. _"He's so cute why am I so awkward just throw me out in the trash right now please."_ "Oh, yeah, thanks," you replied, your eyes meeting his gaze quickly and dropping away as you tried not to ogle at his gorgeous body.

"Y/N, are you ok?" Pietro asked, his eyes filled with concern. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What? Oh my gosh, no, Pietro, you're fine. Why would you think that?" He bit his lip. "You do not seem to want to talk to me, as you usually do." You sighed. "Pietro, it's not that, I promise. I just -" "Just what?" Pietro took a step forward toward you, your bodies inches apart. You took a deep breath, your eyes inadvertently flickering back toward his shirtless body. His face fell. "Oh my god, did I weird you out not having a shirt on? I'm so sorry, I don't want to be disrespectful!"

You couldn't help it, his wide eyes and genuinely apologetic nature had you burst out laughing. "No, it's fine. I don't mind seeing you shirtless." There was a brief pause as panic filled your throat. _" DID I JUST SAY WHAT I THINK I SAID OH MY GOD Y/N WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_ You thought _in rapid fire._

"You don't?" Pietro drawled out in that sexy accent of his that always got your pulse racing _,_ his blue eyes now fixed on yours as he smiled. You shook your head, slightly stunned at what you may have just gotten yourself into.

Pietro inched closer as your heartbeat raced on. "Y/N, have I ever told you how much I like you? You're absolutely beautiful." Your faces were inches apart as Pietro moved a strand of hair behind your ear; you felt your whole body shiver with pleasure. "Pietro," you said quietly before he pressed his lips softly on yours. After a few moments, you broke apart, still stunned at the events that had just transpired.

"Wow," you blurted out as you two both laughed. "That was … unexpected. Great, but unexpected."

Pietro smiled mischievously. "Just like how you did not expect to see me shirtless?" "Hey, that's not fair!" you cried out, blushing once more. Pietro laughed and pulled you into a hug. "Do not worry, dragoste. It was cute. And now," he whispered in your ear. "It's my turn to see you with no shirt, yes?."

You giggled happily, bringing his lips back to meet yours.


End file.
